Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for rollback Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for rollback rights. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least three months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. Questions #Why should you be granted rollback rights? Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for adminship. # Must have an account under a screenname. # Must have been a contributor for at least three months. # Must be above 13 years old. # Must have significant article contributions. # Must have a sense of humor. # Must have shown that you are capable of relating maturely with other users. # Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand. # Must have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is strongly encouraged. Very strongly encouraged. So strongly encouraged, in fact, that it's damn nearly a bribe. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (+8)/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (July 6) Support #Enochf is a well oiled machine running at peak capacity, kinda like M.A.D.C.L.A.W. but without the maverick homicidal side effects. One of the funniest contributors we have. He recently fixed all our categories, comes up with new ways to make us laugh while completely neglecting our manual of style at the same time. He adopted more orphans than Madonna and Angelina Jolie X 100 together. A bunch of his work has been promoted to DP:AOE he has his first Featured Sith nomination up for review. He has been chosen Evil Genius of the month by his peers once before and is currently nominated for the second time. Enochf is also the only Darthipedian who has his own category Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Enochf is an Evil Genius, he's a great contributor and he has his own category. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #He's the best at what he does. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 19:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Of course. --Darth tom (talk) #Enoc can go kark himself! I could never vote for someone so efficient and well-greased! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Didn't he sing that Guri song on the Wookiee-Cast? That's a good enough reason to support this as any, I suppose. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Sure. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw--Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Nomination accepted in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) (+6/-1/0) Support #StarNinja99 is a long time contributor who over the time has promoted several articles to Eviltudish status. A well known dude around both the wiki and IRC who knows the site inside and out. After a hiatus of several months he came back with a vengeance by reanimating Arkhampedia which has now become a partner wiki. His contributions at Arkhampedia where he currently serves as a Bureaucrat say more than enough. He promoted a helluva lot of articles to either featured or good status and he updates the site like clockwork. In short: 'Uncle Wicket wants you for Darthipedia!' And so do I. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw, he has been contributing to the wiki for a long time and he already has experience as an admin on another wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #--Darth tom (talk) #We need female admins. Desperately. That's why I support Nina. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per El Geeko. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Minor-Inconvenience Man, AWAY! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Nomination accepted in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *When Madclaw first told me that he wanted me to be an admin, I was taken aback. Lets face it, people, my edits are smaller than a Hermaphrodite's tit size. But, he pointed out all the good I did for here and my "amazing" feats at the ark, and insisted that I'd earned my rights 100 %. I only hope that my future here will serve the legacy of what you all think of me. But, bah, I'm getting to boring and sentimental, and Geeky hates it when I cry, so, here's my answers to the Questionnaire. But, before I do that, there is one thing I must say. '''Ah shit, there goes the neighborhood!' 1. Why do you want to become an administrator? Ask not what darthipedia can do for you, but what you can do for darthipedia. *Lately, I've been regularly paroling the Recent changes, and I keep an eye on new users, but thus far, I haven't been able to do much reverting because of my status. Also, other administrator beleive I can do it, and it fills me with great pride to have their vote of confidence. 2. In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? *To mediate user disputes and to block people who would hurt the site as a whole. 3. In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? *Technical. I see politics as being too messy. 4. How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? *They should be polite too all but firm enough to keep people in line. Kinda like a father figure, but a father figure that can hug you *and* smack your ass with the belt. 5. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? *I beleive quite while back I had a problem with Oompa Loompa over him trying to provoke an edit conflict, but I've grown since then. Since i became an admin on arkhampedia, albeit a small wiki, I've learned to be much more polite when dealing with such things. 6. Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? *Beauty is in the eye of the beholder 7. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? *Reverts on edits, killing red links, helping welcome new users and the like. 8. How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? *Its essential. 9. Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? *In most cases, if the admin does it, its okay. There are a few exceptions, but not many. 10. What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? *I look at what the user is doing on this wiki, not others. Then I decide how to respond. I'm a pretty open arms kinda guy. 11. How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? *If an admin undeleted an article, there is a good reason. We'll sit down and talk about it. 12. How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? *My userpage? Hell, he's done. Same goes for anyone Else's userpage. Its the virtual version of your room. Its general vandalism, and that is a good enough reason. 13. Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? *Under the circumstances that they are trolling like a madman on crack. I tend to be lighter on people who have been around longer. 14. If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? The only thing that bother me on Darthipedia is the Ahsoka Porn google search. Even with that, its more a deeply disturbing thing than something that needs to be shanged. But really, Ahsoka porn? 15. Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? *I'm fine with it. 16. Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? *Huh? IRC? Whats that? :P 17. How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? *Depends. Are they already respectable users here? Then I'd be inclined to listen. Are they just passing through? All opinions should be noted, but I'm not a very big fan of people who want changes on a wiki they don't care about. 18. Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) *After much thought, I had no choice but to go with Steve Perry. 19. What's more important to you: consensus or policy? *Why not both evenly? 20. Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? *I'm an administrator over at Arkhampedia, the Comic humor wiki. I'm fairly active and have some decent articles under my belt. Other than that, I'm just an honest horse shit cleaner. (+6)/-1/0) Support #What can I say about Geeky that has not been said before? Probably nothing, in fact if I were to repeat 10% of whats been said, Darthipedia would be subject to a full cavity search by the FCC. Apart from requirement #7 which is still open for debate on the matter, Geeky meets all requirements. He's previously been one of our first admins and currently is second in contributions. Geeky is our resident image making thingy dude and served as one of our most active admins, Vandalism never got any chance with Geeky present and I feel Darthipedia would run smoother if Geeky had admin tools. He has promoted articles to featured and good status and if this were a pissing contest he would come in second.......but still way ahead of anyone that isn't me ;) .Geeky truly is a Darthipedia veteran that knows every inch and fiber of this wiki, while mistakes may have been made in the past I currently see no reason not to support this nomination. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Geeky is rude, uncouth, impolite, evil, dirty minded, sex obsessed, lazy, ignorant, foolish, and a complete dick. For those very strong reasons, I'm supporting! I wish you all the best, El Geeko. :) --Darth tom (talk) #His return was imminent. I had no doubts he'd get back his adminship somewhere down the road. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 19:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Geeky has almost always been great contributor to this wiki. And like Madclaw said, although we've had our differences in the past, Geeky is a true Darthipedia veteran that helped build this wiki and shape it into the Dark World it is now. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #The Cabal approves of this. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose #He's too Geeky to be an admin! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Nomination accepted via telepathy. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Further reasons to support Geeky are because he's lude, vile, repulsive, annoying, arrogant, immature, mature, crazy, lacking in sanity, a Class A drug, illegal in thirty seven different states, under the death warrant in twelve different countries, fat, useless, dumb, homeless, mentally deficient, a troll, a madman, a suspected salesman of Bohemian baby meat, an insomniac, and countless other things. Therefore, for these admirable qualities, I urge you to support the Geek. --Darth tom (talk) ::Geeky also believes masturbation is a mortal sin against God and that he will burn in hell for it. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *You forgot to mention his most endearing quality, is amazing ability to make just about anything seem perverted. That is something my minor pervert mind needs to learn! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Requests for bureaucratship Rules: *You may nominate a Darthipedia administrator (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFB archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for bureaucratship. #Must have been an administrator for a good long time. #Must have demonstrated the willingness and ability to represent the community in the way that people expect bureaucrats to. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. (Separate from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is basically required. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users (see below). While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFB. Questions Here are some general bureaucratship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments